loc2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ixian spell list
Ixian offers access to great power & is the most difficult quest on LOC2 to complete. The spells are custom Epics that first require the caster to gather a list of ten quest items. Once the list is complete the items are turned in to the Ixan Shop Master. He then gives the submitter an Epic Spell Pass which enables access to his book collection. Note: The Epic Spell Pass is not transferrable. God level 15 required before can use the spells. Unknown what chapter level needed - seems abit of a waste on chapter though? Quest Items * Name: **'Ixian Quest List' * Location: Chance * Name: **'Big Brain's Idea' * Quest: Nurnbeg (v1) * Location: Final map * Dropped by: Boss Big Brain Astral Projection * Name: **'Crown of the Lost Kings' * Quest: Outremer (v2) * Location: Final map * Dropped by: Inside the chair * Name: **'Distilled Magic' * Quest: Beholder (v1) * Location: Final map * Dropped by: Inside a blue crystal * Name: **'Essence of the Crazy' * Quest: Outskirts (v1) * Location: Final map * Dropped by: Boss Comminsar Red * Name: **'Lost Gems' * Quest: Eternal War Quest (both) * Location: Short dead-end passage near King of Hell room * Dropped by: Inside the statue it * Name: **'Mushroom of the Dark' * Quest: Ahrimans (v1) is off the dragon map in Hell * Location: Final map * Dropped by: Inside a small mushroom near the final gate * Name: **'Ozum's Lost Coin' * Quest: Ozum (v1) * Location: Final map * Dropped by: Boss Garic * Name: **'Pandora's Box' * Quest: Sceirion (v1) * Location: Keep of Rhiez * Dropped by: Inside the throne have to die to retrieve it * Name: **'Seal of Faith' * Quest: Lightbringer (both) * Location: Throne Room of Light * Dropped by: Inside a sarcophagus * Name: **'True Evil' * Quest: Baba Yaga (v2) * Location: Final map * Dropped by: Boss Baba Yaga Once the Epic Spell Pass is obtained, you purchase the various spell books in the Ixian shop for 6 gp each. Each book has infinite uses, but every time a spell is cast it requires one Epic Rune of the required type to be triggered. The Difficulty Score listed for each spell uses the caster's Spellcraft Rank to determine whether or not the spell cast was successful. The Runes are randomly dropped by GDI/GGDI. Note: This quest does not currently require the caster to have Epic Spell capability. They just need the required Spellcraft ranks (& Runes) to activate the spells. This however could be changed at any time. Runes * Celestial * Cold * Creature * Fire * Heart * Lightning * Nagic * Plant * Reflection * Undead Two of the Runes are shared by two spells: * Reflection: Curse of Circ & Curse of the Fae * Undead: Bone Cage of Alkazar & Cloak of Mist Currently two of the Runes are not being used for any spell: Celestial & Creature Spells: * Name: **'Cloak Of Mist' * Rune: Undead * Difficulty: 90 * Target: Caster * Save: None * Duration: Caster Level * Description: ** Turns the caster into a cloud of mist with 100% concealment ** Can still be hit by some GGDI & mobs with always-hit weapons (e.g. Lightbringer) * Name: **'Curse Of The Fae' * Rune: Reflection * Difficulty: 80 * Target: One * Save: Will * Duration: Caster Level * Description: ** Turns the target into a small brownie and unequips weapons. They can no longer use large weapons ** Doesn't work against toons/mobs with appearance change (e.g. Escaped Mechanical, Brute, etc.) * Name: **'Bone Cage Of Alkazar' * Rune: Undead * Difficulty: 50 * Target: One * Save: None * Duration: d6+3 rounds * Description: ** A Bone Cage immobilizes target (normal size or less) & deals d10*CL Physical damage * Name: **'Force Cage' * Rune: N/A * Difficulty: N/A * Target: Caster * Save: None * Duration: Caster Level * Description: ** Places caster inside a cage that makes them impervious to all attacks. Cannot cast spells on any creature outside the cage ** This spell is not available in game yet * Name: **'Icy Cold of the Darkest Depths' * Rune: Cold * Difficulty: 75 * Target: Large AoE * Save: Reflex/Will * Duration: d4 rounds * Description: ** Freezes all enemies in range on the spot & deals d10*CL in Cold damage ** Works great against large groups of mobs (e.g. Legion) * Name: **''' Pull Of the Heavenly Host''' * Rune: Nagic * Difficulty: 90 * Target: AoE * Save: Fortitude * Duration: Until save made * Description: ** Thows the target(s) into the sky and pins them there until they pass a Fortitude save. Each round the target(s) take Magic & Bludgeoning damage & recieve additional damage when hitting the ground * Name: **'Rain Of Rire' * Rune: Fire * Difficulty: 75 * Target: AoE * Save: Reflex * Duration: Instant * Description: ** Collosal AoE that creates a rain of supernatural fire that does Divine, Fire, Negative & Postive damage to all caught inside it ** Damage does not show up in combat log * Name: **'Exploding Goblin' * Rune: N/A * Difficulty: N/A Target: AoE * Save: None * Duration: Instant * Description: ** Creates a Goblin that draws all enemies to it & then explodes causing Magical damage. ** This spell is not available in game yet * Name: **'Curse Of Circ' * Rune: Reflection * Difficulty: 90 * Target: One * Save: Fortitude * Duration: Caster Level * Description: ** Turns the target into a Pig (with no other negative effect) for duration of spell * Name: **'Change The Heart Of The Angry Beast' * Rune: Heart * Difficulty: 120 * Target: One * Save: None * Duration: Caster Level * Description: ** Forces a hostile creature to ally with you. The target must be lower than the effective level of the caster * Name: **'Cloak Of The Raven' * Rune: N/A * Difficulty: N/A * Target: Caster * Save: None * Duration: Caster Level * Description: ** Turns caster into a Raven with uber AC but they cannot use any spell that requires a verbal component ** This spell is not available in game yet * Name: ** Stir the Slumbering Tree * Rune: Plant * Difficulty: 80 * Target: One * Save: Reflex * Duration: 1d4+1 rounds * Description: ** Turns target into an Ent with 100% Fire vulnerability. Does not confer immunity to critical hits as previously noted ** Be careful you don't get a party member instead :D * Name: **'Incantation Of Lightning' * Rune: Lightning * Difficulty: 90 * Target: AoE * Save: Reflex for 1/2 * Duration: Caster Level * Description: ** Summons a Lightning storm that lasts for 12 rounds striking 3 enemies every 3 rounds. Does d10*CL Electrical & Divine damage ** Damage does not show up in combat log